


It Was All Just A Dream

by messandahalf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messandahalf/pseuds/messandahalf
Summary: Dean is living the perfect life, a dream really. Until it suddenly isn’t.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 30





	It Was All Just A Dream

Dean pulls the sleek, black Impala into the driveway and lets it idle for a moment before turning it off. He knows that the neighbours probably hate it, but he can’t help it. The rumble of the engine is basically his drug. With one last final, fond brush of the steering wheel, he pops the driver door open and climbs out. His muscles protest as he straightens up. He can’t help the smile that’s stretches across his lips. It was a long day at work, but left him feeling satisfied.

His mind drifts to dinner as he walks up to the front door, swinging the keys around his finger by the keychain. They settle in his hand as he climbs the few porch steps and crosses the short distance to the door. His smile grows as he slips the house key into the lock and hears barking erupt on the other side.

“Hey, Colonel.” He coos as the door swings open and the large German Shepherd rushes forward to say hello. Dean crouches down to the dog’s level and ruffles his ears, squinting his eyes shut and leaning away as the dog tries to lick his face.

“Okay, okay. That’s enough.” He playfully grumbles, getting back to his feet. He sheds his coat and hangs it on the hook by the door, pausing to drop his keys in the little bowl on the table kept in the entrance. With one final pat to Colonel’s head, he walks further into the house.

It’s already close to their usual time to eat, so he readies Colonel’s dinner once he gets to the kitchen. The dog comes running, tail wagging madly as he hears the sound of kibble landing in his bowl. He patiently sits and waits until Dean places the bowl on the floor and tells him to go ahead. Teaching the German Shepard to only take things when verbally given the okay was probably the best thing Dean ever did.

Humming a Led Zeppelin song under his breath, Dean turns to the fridge and looks for something to make for dinner. He was definitely the cook in the house, what with having to piece together food for Sammy and himself when they were kids. Spotting some pork chops frozen in the large freezer next to the fridge, he pulls them out. Next come a bag of frozen vegetables, and a pack of flavoured rice from the cupboard.

Before starting, Dean slips his phone from his pocket and pulls up his music app. Picking his _‘Classics’_ playlist, he plugs it into the small stereo he keeps in the kitchen for times like this. He loves to listen to music while he cooks. He smirks as _‘Eye of the Tiger’_ spills out of the speakers and turns to wash his hands in the sink.

He’s so involved in the sizzling of the meat in the fry pan, and the music filling the room, that he doesn’t hear the front door open and close. Colonel doesn’t alert him to anyone new’s presence, so he continues to sing along to _‘Back in Black’_ , hips swaying with the beat. Naturally, he almost has a heart attack as hands wrap around his waist, but he soon relaxes as a chest presses to his back and a pair of lips tickle his neck.

“Hey.” Dean breathes, relaxing into the strong embrace surrounding him. He only gets a hum in reply as those same lips trail kisses up his neck until they reach just behind his ear.

“Hey, yourself.” His boyfriend finally replies, making Dean close his eyes and smile as he sighs contentedly. Trusting the pork not to overcook for a minute, he turns in the strong arms and plants a kiss on the familiar lips of the man holding him. Sparkling blue eyes greet him as he pulls away.

“How was work?” He asks, struggling back around to face the stove. Cas huffs against his clothed shoulder.

“Boring.” He relies. “I missed you.” Dean gets a goofy grin on his face at the words. He hums happily as he flips the chops over.

“I missed you too.” He admits, lifting the lid on the rice to check it. Giving it a quick stir, he checks the veggies and does the same.

“Do you need help with anything?” Cas asks as he hugs Dean’s waist tighter. Dean squirms happily in his grip.

“You could set the table.” He suggests, grabbing a few spices to season the meat. Cas groans softly as he rests his forehead against the back of Dean’s neck.

“Okay.” He finally agrees, pressing one more kiss to Dean’s skin before pulling away. Dean immediately misses the contact and the warmth as his boyfriend moves across the kitchen to the cupboard housing the plates. He pulls two out, stopping to grab the necessary cutlery before disappearing into the next room. Dean follows him with his eyes, shooting him a flirty grin as he reappears to grab the glassware. Cas returns it easily before once again slipping from view.

A few minutes later, Dean turns off all the stovetop elements and places the pork chops onto a serving plate. He empties the rice and mixed vegetables into separate bowls, and then balances it all in his arms as he moves into the dining room. Cas gets up from petting Colonel to take a bowl from him, setting it down on a hot plate in the centre of the table. Dean gives him a grateful smile. Cas steals a quick kiss in return.

As the two men sit, Dean once again marvels at how lucky he got. It doesn’t seem like that long ago that Cas was an actual angel, and they were saving the world every other week. Becoming human this time around was much easier for the both of them.

“What are you thinking about?” Cas interrupts his thoughts. Dean shakes himself back into the present, and realizes that he had been staring at his boyfriend absently for the past minute or two.

“Nothing.” Dean says, face reddening slightly. At Cas’ raised eyebrow, he adds, “Just thinking about how lucky we got.” Cas smiles and reaches out a hand to take one of Dean’s. He doesn’t say anything, just gives it a squeeze before letting go.

“This looks amazing, Dean. Thank you.” Cas praises, making Dean redden further. Accepting compliments, even from Cas, was still a difficult thing for Dean to do.

“Just shut up and eat.” Dean complains good-naturedly as he grabs his own cutlery and digs in. It’s definitely nothing special but it hits the spot and fills him up. They eat in companionable silence, only sharing brief eye contact and small smiles. The whole thing is so domestic that it still makes Dean’s heart flutter in his chest. He always thought having a picket fence, apple pie life was a ridiculous thing to wish for. Now, with Cas and no more monsters in the world? He couldn’t imagine anything else.

“How about a movie tonight?” Dean suggests, leaning back in his chair and fondly watching Cas chase the last few pieces of rice around his plate. Cas glances up briefly and nods.

“Yes. A movie would be nice.” He says absently, smiling in triumph as he finally attains his goal. “Am I to assume you want to watch one of those classic westerns you’re so fond of?” He asks as he pulls his fork from his mouth and sets it on his plate. Dean is momentarily distracted by Cas’ mouth, only nodding in reply as he shakes himself mentally. Cas smiles knowingly.

“What about _Tombstone_ again. I know you really enjoyed that one last time.” Dean suggests, voice a little tougher than it was a second before. Cas’ smile widens.

“Of course, Dean. Whatever you like.” He replies innocently. Dean can’t help the smirk that tugs at his lips.

“Whatever I like, eh?” He purrs, leaning closer into Cas’ space. Cas grins back and shoves his face away playfully.

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” Cas scolds teasingly. When Dean just waggles his eyebrows ridiculously, Cas snorts. “Later, Dean.”

Dean flushes and grins genuinely. Getting to his feet, he grabs his dishes and pauses to lean over his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Is that a promise?”

Cas flashes him a grin over his shoulder. “Of course.”

After washing up, which took much linger than it should have, thanks to Cas pinning Dean against the counter and kissing him stupid, they finally settle in the living room. Cas flicks the tv on as Dean gets the Blu-Ray organized and into the machine. As he turns and approaches the couch, Cas lifts an arm in invitation. Dean was never much of a cuddler, and he certainly never let himself be the more submissive, “little spoon” in a relationship, but with Cas, he didn’t mind giving up control.

“Hmmm.” He sighs contentedly, snuggling into Cas’ side as a strong, warm arm wraps snugly around his waist. Turning his face slightly, he nuzzles affectionately against Cas’ shoulder. “I love you, you know?” He murmurs gently.

Cas grins bashfully, happy that Dean can’t currently see his face. “And I love you, Dean.” He replies softly, rubbing his hand up and down his boyfriend’s side. Dean squirms in his grip as the gentle touch tickles.

The pair of them manage to get a third of the way into the movie before Dean surprisingly gets bored. His hands start roaming restlessly, making any sort of concentration on Castiel’s part virtually impossible.

“Dean, I though you wanted to watch a movie?” Cas sighs breathily. Dean looks up at his face with a grin, still pleased with his ability to affect Cas after all these years.

“I did.” He admits with a shrug. “I can’t help it if my sexy boyfriend is more interesting.” He adds impishly. Cas meets his hot gaze and quirks an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” He asks, already shifting his hands to rest on Dean’s hips. In one fluid motions he pulls Dean up and fully into his lap, smirking as Dean dazedly readjusts to the fact that he’s now perfectly straddling his boyfriend. Even as a human, Cas is still ridiculously strong.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Dean groans before swaying closer and pressing their lips together. Cas laps at his mouth and Dean lets him in eagerly, happily letting Cas take control. He whimpers as Cas’ hands slide from his hips down to his ass.

“Shit, Cas.” He breathes, pulling away to let his head fall back. Cas takes the opportunity to attach his lips to Dean’s neck and suck and bite at the soft skin. Dean squirms in his lap, grinding their erections together. A breathy gasp leaves Dean’s lips as Cas groans against his neck. Dean grinds down on him again, eagerly soaking up the delicious sounds that Cas makes.

Letting go of Dean’s jean clad ass, he tangles his fingers in Dean’s hair the best he can and attacks Dean’s lips feverishly. Dean moans unashamedly into Cas’ mouth and he swallows the sounds greedily as Dean ruts against him.

Not one to be a fan of exploding in his jeans, Dean pulls away reluctantly. He’s already panting heavily, face flushed as he runs his hands gently though Cas’ wild dark hair.

“How about we move this somewhere a little more clothes free friendly?” He suggests, grinning as Cas groans and nods.

Movie now forgotten, the two stagger to their feet and tangle their hands together. They pause in the hallway as Cas just can’t help himself and pulls Dean in for another kiss. Dean goes willlingly, wrapping his arms around Cas’ strong shoulders. It’s when they pull apart to continue that things go wrong.

Suddenly Dean feels a pull in his chest. He staggers backwards as if he’d been pushed, barely managing to stay in his feet. Cas hasn’t seemed to notice, as he’s still looking over Dean like he wants to devour him right there in the hallway. Dean feels himself get pulled harshly back another few steps.

“Cas?” Dean asks, voice stricken. “Cas, what’s going on?” The other man still doesn’t seem to notice anything is wrong. He’s just standing there in the hall, chest rising and falling rapidly as he watches Dean struggle against the invisible force pulling him away.

“Cas!” He cried, struggling to get back to his boyfriend, to grab onto him and not let go. He falls to his knees as he staggers against the force pulling him.

“NO!” He yells as he’s suddenly pulled away and pitched into blackness. His mind goes fuzzy, his memories blurring together as he feels himself tumble blindly through the black nothingness. Then he’s opening his eyes, not even knowing when he closed them, and groaning as they’re assaulted by a bright light. He immediately snaps them closed again against the sudden, pounding headache.

“Dean?” He hears his brother’s voice off to his left. He groans again in reply as he lifts a weak hand to cover his closed eyes. “Hey, hey, take it easy.” His brother adds unnecessarily.

“Wha—“ Dean gets out, but his voice is hoarse and rusty, and he starts coughing violently. He feels Sam hold a glass to his lips, and supporting the back of his head as he messily tries to drink the water. Half of it ends up running over his chin.

“Wha-happnd?” He tries again. He slowly pulls his hand away and cracks an eye open to look at his brother. Sam looks like shit. His face is pale, hair greasy looking and tangled, like he’d been running his hands through his hair and pulling on it over and over again. Sam sighs heavily as he leans back in his chair.

“It was a witch. Got you with something nasty. You’ve been out for a week. Cas and Rowena have barely been able to keep you alive. They couldn’t do much, though. Rowena insisted that you had to wake up on your own.” Dean nods against the pillow, but regrets it immediately as his head pounds.

“Where is Cas?” He asks, teeth gritted against the jackhammer in his brain.

“He’s around here some where. His grace has been depleted quite a bit.” Sam shrugs. “Do you want me to find him?” Dean nods gratefully, suddenly overcome with a need to see the angel. A brief flash of lips on skin flashes through his mind and Dean gasps. Sam looks over him in concern.

“I’ll grab you some painkillers too.” He assures Dean before getting to his feet and leaving the room. Dean squeezes his eyes shut, pressing the heels of his hands against them until he see stars. Sporadic and disunited images are swimming through his muddled brain. He jumps as the door opens again.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas rumbles, and Dean’s chest feels weightless for a moment.

“Heya, Cas.” He replies roughly, struggling to sit up. Cas hurries over, hovering a hand near his shoulder as Dean manages to get upright.

“Sam sent me with pain meds.” Cas says matter-of-factly, holding up the bottle.

“Awesome.” Dean sighs in relief, reaching out a shaking hand to take the bottle. As he screws the lid off, Cas retrieves the glass of water and hands it to him. Dean gives him a strained smile, breath hitching as their fingers touch.

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas asks. Dean busies himself with swallowing down two large pills to gives himself time to think. After draining the glass, he passes it and the pills back to Cas, who takes them and places them on Dean’s desk.

Dean shifts nervously and clears his throat. “When I was out,” he finally starts, “I had a dream.” He pauses, unsure how to really explain it.

“Dean, you don’t have to be afraid to tell me anything.” Cas tells him gently. Dean looks down at his hands and smiles.

“I know, Cas.” He replies. Still he hesitates for another minute as he gathers his thoughts. That dream had felt so real, that he was having a hard time separating it from actual, real memories. He takes a deep, shaky breath.

“I had a dream about you, Cas. About us.” He says, lifting his eyes to meet the angel’s. Cas is looking back at him intently. “We were retired, there were no more monsters. You, uh, you were human.” Cas’ eyebrows lift slightly in surprise. Dean fidgets slightly, unsure how to continue.

“We sorta lived together, and we had a dog. It was kinda like a little family, or something, and we...” His voice drifts off as his heart launches into his throat.

“Dean.” Cas murmurs, suddenly by his side and laying a comforting hand on his arm. Dean isn’t sure when he got there, but he appreciates it all the same. He swallows thickly before turning to meet Cas’ blue eyes.

“Cas, we... we were together. We were... in love. And we were happy. Cas, we were so Goddamn happy.” He feels tears prick at the backs of his eyes, but he can’t seem to bring himself to care. “I never wanted to leave.” He admits in a hushed voice.

Cas lifts a hand to soothe over Dean’s cheek, and Dean subconsciously leans into the contact. When he opens his eyes, once again unaware of when he had closed then, he gets lost in the ocean blue eyes gazing back at him.

“Dean, this dream of yours doesn’t have to stay a mere bittersweet memory.” Castiel says quietly. Dean’s heart lurches at the words, and the gentle, gravelly tone in which they’re spoken.

“Yeah?” He breathes, cheeks flushing pink at how hopeful and desperate he sounds. Castiel smiles slightly and shakes his head.

“No, Dean. This doesn’t have to stay a dream. You don’t have to pine after something that’s right here in front of you.” Dean’s breath hitches as he sways closer for a minute before catching himself.

“What are you saying, Cas?” He asks in a hushed tone. Castiel’s eyes flick back and forth between his own, searching.

“It means, Dean, that I love you. I always have.” Now tears _do_ spring into Dean’s eyes as he leans forward and crushes Cas’ lips with his own. Cas kisses back immediately, continuing to gently caress the hunter’s face.

“Do you really mean that?” Dean breathes as he pulls away, hardly bearing to believe it. Good things don’t just _happen_ to him and his brother.

“Yes, Dean. I mean it.” Cas replies. “I would never lie to you about something of such importance to you.” He assures, face intent and earnest, and eyes sincere.

Dean lets out a happy, choked off sob, and kisses Cas again, lingering for longer this time. He curls his free hand around the wrist of the hand that Cas still has wrapped around his own arm.

“I love you, too.” He rasps out past the million emotions clogging up his throat. Cas gives him a real smile, and it’s one of the most wonderful things that Dean has ever seen. Leaning closer, he snuggles into Cas’ side, body buzzing as Cas moves his hand to wrap it around Dean’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially now on tumblr! I suck at technology, so you’ll just have to go the old fashioned way of looking up: messandahalf10 😂


End file.
